


【跨'世界'au向】骷髅与热狗（杰森中心，作品混合提示）

by muchoutianshi



Series: 玩笑宇宙 [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Series: 玩笑宇宙 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889305
Kudos: 1





	【跨'世界'au向】骷髅与热狗（杰森中心，作品混合提示）

哦，嗯，我还没睡？

小短梗。

骷髅与热狗

1.

杰森在某天买热狗的时候，发现店主换成了一具骷髅。

哦，会动那种。

要不是那个热狗看起来挺好吃，杰森差点就要一个暴起，和对方好好探讨非人类最好别在哥谭出现的这个潜规则了。

事实上，他只是让这个骷髅，加辣，加辣，再加辣。

骷髅好脾气的照做，然后在最后把热狗连同整瓶辣酱都给了杰森。

骷髅半闭着一只眼，heh heh了两声，“盛惠，100G。”

不知道100G是多少的杰森想了想，就掏了几张一百美元要给这个骷髅。

而这个骷髅没接受。

虽然他不太懂两个世界的换算比率，但哪个世界的热狗不会卖的超过100块的。

骷髅这么讲。

骷髅的敏锐和豁达引起了杰森的好感，已经被一群见鬼的奇形怪状的外星人弄的没脾气的杰森提出，如果需要的话，他可以帮忙看看你该怎么回去。

这只骷髅倒是不那么急。

他没什么机会到地上，所以想到处看看。

他说。

杰森想到了在外星遇到的那些被殖民的国家，在那里很多人都被关着，不见天日。

杰森叹了一口气，告诉他他可以带着他到处看，但他得听他的。

而这个骷髅对此接受良好，立刻就收了摊子，在对方跳下来的时候，杰森才发现对方一直站在一个木箱子上，对方的真实体型十分小。

好吧，老蝙蝠还有一只海星罗宾呢，他捡个会说话会做热狗的骷髅没什么吧？

他示意对方跟上，他走的不快，但对于骷髅不太高的身高还是有点强人所难，但骷髅还是没被甩下去多远。

他领着这只骷髅走过黑暗的巷落，攀爬高塔，甚至在询问后带着这只骷髅体会了一把在高空荡着钩索飞行，这只骷髅一直好奇的到处乱看，他也放慢速度，让他能看的更多。

如果不是他一会儿有事要做，他也许会陪这个骷髅再待一会儿，他想了想，抓紧最后的时间和对方聊了聊天。

人类世界并非是美好的，最起码这里不是，这里就像泥潭，每个人活着就得挣扎，某种意义上和骷髅之前的环境一模一样。

骷髅点了点头，说，他知道，他并非是第一天到来，他已经来了几天，差点就被人杀了。

他这么说的时候依然挂着滑稽的笑容，杰森本能性的握住了枪，但还是把手拿开了。

如果是这样，那么你做什么都没错。

杰森说。

没人想要死的。

而骷髅有些讶异的望着他，半晌叹了一口气，不再若无其事的笑了。

所以他才会卖热狗给你。

骷髅说。

当着他的面、骷髅的身体闪烁了几秒，然后出现在了离他稍远一些的地方，下一秒他又回到原地，拿着杰森手里的枪。

哦。

杰森挑了挑眉。

你卖十几个热狗都买不了这个。

杰森说。

而骷髅耸了耸肩。

“heh，我知道。”

2.

杰森拿回了自己的枪，骷髅主动把枪还给了他，附赠一个带点真实歉意的笑容。

杰森再次叹了一口气，没有追究，他告诉这只骷髅如果想在哥谭再呆一会儿的话，就尽量守着点规矩，不要主动杀人，打不过就跑。

而骷髅和他开起了玩笑，闷笑着说他可是很擅长这个。

杰森明智的没有说话，和这只骷髅说了再见，然后就自己跳下了高楼。

而骷髅在他走后，小声的也说了一声再见。

说实话，杰森本来觉得他不会再见到那只骷髅了。

不，准确说，一只活着的骷髅本身就是很惊悚的事，但是，他的世界就是盛产这样奇形怪状的东西，所以，多一只骷髅也……没什么。

他结束了手里的工作，然后路过了热狗摊。

之前见过一次的骷髅还在那儿，在他看过来的时候，对方就已经冲他敷衍性的挥了挥手，当做打招呼。

他走了过去，还没等他点单，骷髅就自顾自的已经开始忙活了。

他很快就做好了两个热狗，一个递给了杰森，连同那瓶他哭笑不得的辣酱，另一个则拿在手里，正兴致勃勃的用番茄酱把这个可怜的热狗埋进去。

杰森一脸敬畏的看着那个不应该进人肠胃的东西，默默的噎了一口挤满辣酱的辣热狗。

他不知道的是，在他专注着挤辣酱的时候，对方也是如此敬畏的看着他。

3.

两顿饭足以建立一定的交情。

杰森问这只骷髅，要不要来他家坐坐，虽然不是什么好地方，但多一只骷髅没什么的。

骷髅装模作样的思考了两秒，然后点头同意了。

他们一起噎完了最后一口热狗，然后带着暖呼呼的肠胃，一前一后的走。

杰森带着这只骷髅来了他的一处安全屋，他心满意足的和自己的门，房间，还有客厅打招呼，他向它们介绍了新访客，一只骷髅。

而骷髅也配合着说了声，嗨，我是sans，骷髅的sans。

杰森哈哈大笑起来，学着对方的口气，也做了自我介绍。

我是杰森，人类的杰森，好吧，应该算是人类？

骷髅，不，sans和他都没有计较这个，他们一起窝在了他的沙发上，看起了电视。

他们都对电视节目兴致不高，事实上，他们正少有的放任自己吃着薯片，骷髅吃的不是很快，而且每一口都带着一股小心翼翼，杰森没有取笑他，他也放慢了速度，和骷髅一起吃。

他们还是被奇怪的广告磨灭了耐心，sans一个抬手，拿来了遥控器，而杰森说了声谢了，就此接过，换了一个有趣的电影。

说实话，杰森觉得和一个骷髅看电影有点过于奇怪了，而最奇怪的是，这只骷髅居然能跟的上他的思路，从一堆堆障眼法里剥离出真意，那就更让人……满意了。

他和一只骷髅探讨了一会儿剧情，然后到彩蛋，再到人类哲学和社会学，骷髅不紧不慢的和他辩论，在他若有所思后，又向他科普了怪物科学和怪物与人类的历史。

说实话，除了怪物科学有那么有趣，剩下的东西和他想的一样糟糕。

他在时针快指向最顶端的时候提议可以休息了。

他让出了一间不怎么用的客房，所有东西他可以自己取用，只要不吵醒他就行。

而sans也对他笑着保证，说，他不会吵醒任何人的。

杰森点了点头，说了晚安。

而骷髅也说了晚安。

3.

次日，杰森起来的时候，看见那只骷髅正在他的沙发上，看着一本他看了一半的书，骷髅神情专注，嘴角虽然扬着，但注意力全部集中在了书本上。

杰森进了厨房，发现了一只被保温罩罩着的热狗。

他挑了挑眉，打开冰箱，做了一只三明治出来，当做回报。

这几天没有什么要处理的事物，杰森慢慢腾腾的给他的植物浇水，和他的植物说话，而骷髅没有说话，也不发出什么声音，除了书本翻动的声音外，连呼吸都没有，可以说，和他的盆栽没什么两样。

他在中午出了趟门，他想了想，把他的门钥匙给了这只骷髅一把，虽然他们都知道，骷髅想要的话，他完全可以直接进到他的房间，但这意义不一样。

骷髅对于自己获取的信任有些不知所措，而杰森终于找准机会，在对方过于锃亮的脑门上摸了摸，然后带着诡异的满足感，说了句一会儿见。；

而sans有些无奈的看着他，这目光他很熟悉，某只自诩为他兄长的大蓝鸟也是这么看他的，杰森隐约在对方身上看到了那只蓝鸟的影子。

他赶着饭点，提着一堆战利品赶了回来，而骷髅还在这儿，在他看过来的时候耸了耸肩，对他露出微笑。

他们迟来的中午饭是烩菜，配意大利面。

烩菜是杰森做的，意大利面是骷髅做的，并且意外做的很好吃。

他们在动筷后，都花了几个单词表达了对对方厨艺的赞扬。

4.

骷髅在和杰森呆了一星期后，告知他要离开。

杰森没有阻拦，他给了对方他的电话号码，送了对方一本厨艺书，外加一把上满子弹的手枪。

Sans将所有东西都收进了他的异次元口袋里，他依然是那副无所事事，毫不在乎的笑容，他冲人类挥了挥手，然后说了再见。

这次再见似乎是真的。

杰森再也没有见过他。

End

锵锵锵，没错，跨世界au。

算是我在写这个之前另一个坑。

恩，骷髅的sans，undertale。

说实话我觉得杰森和sans性格很搭，而且立场也几乎相似。

而且最重要是，sans可是正儿八经的经营一个热狗摊啊。

哦，另外，这个短文实际上带着一些黑泥。

首先，sans的精神不太正常。

他的情绪切换几乎没有起伏，而且嗯他的话有两种理解方式，其中一种可以预示为什么后来杰森给了他枪。

一种是，在这里，哥谭的人差点把他杀死。

另一种是，他的时间线，那里的人类差点将他杀死。

而别看他们两个和谐相处，实际上sans只有到后面才信任了杰森，而杰森超勇的大胆的给了这只骷髅信任。

他的信任，也得到了回报。

杰森看出了他的隐瞒和精神不稳定，对人类的厌恶和敌视，但还是给了这只怪物一个可以放松的角落。

Sans有观察过杰森，毕竟他有审判者权限，他能看得出对方身上背负人命，但灵魂却意外的干净。

所以他让杰森找到了他的热狗摊。

杰森给了对方食谱和枪，后者让他有能力结束一切，前者提醒他，他始终有需要守护，保护的东西。

大概就是这样。

行了，超进度赶完。

就这样吧。

晚安。 

看起来没人觉察到一把刀？

海星罗宾是什么时候出现的？


End file.
